


A statue

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Ace sees a statue and Deuce can't stop him
Relationships: Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace
Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A statue

"I swear, could an island be even more of a bootlicker?" 

Deuce unglued his eyes from the scenery description he was writing on his journal, and turned to Ace, pen still on paper. Ace was glaring, hands on his hips, at something in the distance. A rock statue, and a big one, at that. A statue of a marine admiral. The name failed Deuce at the moment, and he stood looking at it for a few seconds, before realizing Ace was no longer at his side. 

Ace had kicked the statue and broken it in half, and he wasn't even fast enough to stop him. 

He shook his head in exasperation, but a fond smile was plastered on his face. 

_That was the captain he had decided to follow, someone immature, and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but he never came to regret it._


End file.
